


Drarrython

by Riruyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/pseuds/Riruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un trabajo en parejas de pociones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ya Quisieras




	2. Bajo efectos Veela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry bajo efectos veela


End file.
